


maybe i don't want heaven

by itbelynx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: Reverend Mason opens his door to find an unexpected visitor one night. Things are never the same afterwards.





	maybe i don't want heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when I dont sleep. cowboy porn. i have no words.

The sound of knocking brought Reverend Mason out of his thoughts. He stood from his spot at the altar and walked to the church doors, taking a lit candle with him as he went. He opened the doors to find none other then Clayton Sharpe standing there.

"Mr. Sharpe. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Excuse me, Reverend. I know the hour is late but thoughts have been plaguing my mind for some time and I hoped that if anyone could help me sort them, it'd be you." His voice sounded how a campfire felt. Safe and warm. 

"Of course, do come in!" He opened the door a bit and let the man in, then shut it behind him. "Would you like to take a seat in one of the pews, or at the altar perhaps?" 

"Actually, Reverend, I was hoping you had a more private place to speak. You never know when ears might be listening." Sharpe looked around the church, eyes clearly searching for signs of others within. 

"I assure you, Mr. Sharpe-"

"Clayton." 

The Reverend paused, a small smile upon his lips. "Okay,  _ Clayton. _ I can assure you we are quite alone. But, if you would prefer I do have my office."

"Lead the way." 

Mason walked past the other man, the smile still on his face.

Towards the back of the church, there was a door. Mason unlocked the door and allowed Clayton to enter first. Inside was a small room with a bed, a nightstand with an oil lamp, and a writing desk with a chair. 

"You sleep here?" Clayton turned his gaze back to him, thumbing over to the bed. 

"I, uh.. Yes. The sheriff had offered me a place in his hotel, but I spent more time here than anywhere else. So, it was logical to sleep here. I know it isn't much, but it's home."

Clayton nodded. He sat down in the chair and gave out a long sigh. Taking the hint, the Reverend sat on his bed, awaiting whatever story the man had to tell. 

"I ain't much of a religious person, as you know. But.. that don't mean I don't fear the wrath of God." 

"What do you mean? Why would you fear his wrath?"

"Because I'm a sinner. It took everything in me to walk into this here church, Reverend."

"Well, that's the thing about God: He's forgiving and loving. You needn't fear his wrath." He sat a little forward, placing a gentle hand on Clayton's knee, who recoiled slightly. 

"Then maybe it's His people that I fear." 

"His people? His disciplines? Is that what you mean?" The Reverend, who had removed his hand now, furrowed his brow. "Or do you fear me?"

Clayton let out another sigh, this time he took off his hat as he did so. His long, dark hair hung in his face slightly before he looked back up at the Reverend. Those piercing blue eyes seemed to catch a ray of sunlight in them as their eyes met, and the Reverend breathed in a small gasp.

"I could never fear you, Reverend." 

There was a beat of silence where neither moved, nor even breathed. They merely looked at one another like they were trying to memorize each other's features. 

"Reverend-"

"Matthew. C-Call me Matthew." 

Clayton smiled and there was maybe even a hint of pink on those cheeks. " _ Matthew _ .. I wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask."

"May I kiss you?" 

All the air in the room seemed to be sucked out, and all that was left was the humid desert heat as the question left the cowboy's lips. The world stopped turning. Time itself stopped going forward as the Reverend processed the question. 

Then it started moving again as he didn't even hesitate to close the difference between them, grabbing the man's face in his hands and pressing their lips together. It tickled somewhat, due to their conflicting facial hair, but the kiss was still sweet. Clayton tasted like whiskey and the slightest hint of bubble gum. 

Now with a resounding yes as an answer, Clayton did not hesitate to take what Matthew gave him. He kissed as if he needed it like he needed air to breathe. His hands held onto the Reverend's lapel for a few moments before he got a little impatient and let his hands wander around the chest and back areas. Clayton gently tried to take off Matthew's large coat, asking permission with his action because he didn't want to stop kissing him. 

Taking the hint, Matthew helped with the discarding of clothes until they were both standing in the middle of the bedroom without their shirts. 

Various scars littered Clayton's torso. Matthew began to gently trace a few of them, smirking at the slight shiver Clayton gave in response. 

"One day I'll have you tell me the story behind some of these."

"One day.." Clayton swooped down and pressed open mouthed kisses to Matthew's neck. 

"Careful…" He hissed, wanting to keep Clayton to himself.

"Don't worry, Reverend. I won't let any go too high." 

Being shorter than the Reverend helped Clayton to reach the clavicle and collarbone, where he started to leave hickeys. Slowly, he trailed down until he was kneeling in front of him. His hands grabbed the front of Matthew's pants and slowly dragged them to the ground, exposing the small clothes. Clayton gently pawed at the other's length from beneath the cloth, to which Matthew moaned softly. 

"Have you ever had someone take care of you?"

"N-Not in a long time. Since before I became ordained." 

Clayton smirked up at him. "Well then, allow me to treat you." With that, he quickly yanked down the small clothes and Matthew saw his eyes dilate slightly at the sight. 

A moan escaped the Reverend as Clayton took the cock in hand and gave it a gentle tug. He whispered half a prayer before it was cut off suddenly by a loud groan as Clayton took the tip into his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck, Clayton." 

"Sit back, Reverend. I'm gonna show you what you've been missing."

Without a second thought, Matthew was now on his back in the bed, completely naked. Clayton climbed between his legs amd went to work on his cock, bobbing his head up and down as he took the entirety down his throat. Moans amd groans echoed against the wood. Matthew held the back of Clayton's head, fingers tangling in the long locks. 

"Oh, God.. Clayton. I'm gonna-" 

"It's okay. Go ahead." He began to suck in earnest until Matthew spent himself down his throat, which Clayton swallowed all of. 

Each gave a sigh of relief as he came off his high. 

"You're quite good at that," Matthew said softly. "Though, now I wonder how you'll get taken care of." He eyed the noticeable bulge in Clayton's own trousers. 

"I have an idea about that, don't worry." He gave a wink, then began to strip. Clayton grabbed a small vial out of his pocket once he was completely naked before the Reverend. 

Matthew stared as Clayton took the vial, which he realized was a sort of oil, and began to slick two fingers before he himself moved to his back and spread his legs before the Reverend. He then stuck to two slick fingers into his hole, letting out a moan as he did so. It was obvious that this was not new to him. Clayton began to work his hole, moaning and mewling at the sensation. The sight alone helped Matthew get hard again. 

"I know the saying is 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' but I am a much better rider," Clayton said after adding a third finger. 

"Well, if you're ready… saddle up, cowboy." 

Clayton laughed softly. He took another moment to stretch himself before he sat up. He used the vial to slick up Matthew's cock, and then moved so he was right above him. Gently and slowly, he lowered himself. Both men moaned loudly. 

"Fuck. Reverend. You fill me up so well." 

"You feel so good, Clayton." His hands were on the cowboy's hips, mostly as a way to ground himself. 

"Well, get ready. I'm about to ride you til the cows come home." 

With that, Clayton slowly began to bounce on Matthew's dick. Both were moaning at the feeling. It was a slow pace at first to let them both get used to it. Then, without warning, Clayton took the initiative and began to bounce faster and harder. He leaned forward, capturing Matthew's lips as he rode his cock. His own cock made slick, wet sounds as it slapped against Matthew's abdomen. 

"Shit. Oh, fuck." 

"Careful, Reverend. That kinda talk can go to a man's head." 

"Let it. You feel fucking amazing." 

Clayton leaned back, finding a better leverage point to fuck himself on Matthew's cock. They were loud as they fucked, neither caring about the fact that it was a small town and most buildings were positioned fairly close to each other. 

"I'm close, Reverend." 

"Me, too. Where do you-?"

"Fuck it. Cum inside me. Fill me up." 

After a few more moments, that's what he did. He cried out loudly as he bucked up into Clayton, who at the same moment was reaching his own ecstasy and coming all over the Reverend's chest. They both stayed there a moment, trying to catch their breaths. 

Matthew looked up at Clayton, who was glowing like a solar flare. There was a satisfied smile on his face. 

"You're enchanting to look at." 

The words made the cowboy stop, a bit of pink dancing across his face and chest. 

"You aren't too bad, yourself. I'll have the face you made when you came stuck in my head forever." He leaned down and kissed him again before hopping off his dick. 

They cleaned themselves up a bit before returning to the bed and finding comfort in each other's arms. 

"I hope we can make this a regular thing, so I can see that handsome face more often?" Matthew asked tentatively. 

"I'd love nothing more than that, Reverend." 

Another kiss. 

They lay there for a while. Clayton eventually fell asleep. Matthew, meanwhile stayed up and watched him sleep. He had never felt anything like this. He knew what the Bible said about men laying with other men. 

But what was the point of living if not to find love and joy? The Father surely couldn't expect him to not let his heart be like this. Why ask him to be a disciple if He was only going to turn him away because he loved men? 

The Reverend decided to sleep, making a mental note to pray more about it in the morning. For now, he simply wanted to be with Clayton. 


End file.
